


Erotic Miscellany

by GalaxyValkyrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felching, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Season/Series 07, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Trust Kink, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: A collection of quick unrelated pwp oneshots featuring various ships (mainly sheith) and kinks. Each chapter will have it's warnings listed. Feel free to leave suggestions of kinks/pairings you'd like to see!Chapter 6: Shiro/Keith - SomnophiliaChapter 7: Shiro/Keith - CockwarmingChapter 8: Shiro/Keith - Power Bottom Shiro and Restraints/BlindfoldsChapter 9: James/Keith - 69/Facial





	1. Keith/Shiro - Face Fucking/Praise Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in a while Shiro got in the mood to fuck Keith during work. Not that Keith was complaining.
> 
> Keith/Shiro - Office sex, face fucking, praise kink and mild authority kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Keith/Shiro, post S7  
> Office sex, oral sex, rough oral, face fucking, praise kink, mild authority kink, and handjobs.
> 
> If anything else needs to be tagged please let me know.

Once in a while Shiro got in the mood to fuck Keith during work. Not that Keith was complaining.

Keith was on his knees in Shiro's office on the Atlas. Shiro's Altean arm was pinning his wrists behind him. It was the middle of the day, anyone could walk in at any time, but that didn't seem to deter Shiro from gripping his hair painfully tight and pulling his face to press against the erection tenting his uniform trousers.

"Are you going to be a good boy for me, Keith?" he said, voice dark with arousal.

"Yes sir," Keith moaned in response, mouthing at Shiro's cock through the fabric. He knew what Shiro expected of him and was more than willing to please. With practiced finesse, Keith undid the button and fly of the pants with his teeth.

"That's it. Very good," Shiro praised. Releasing his grip on Keith's hair for a moment, Shiro tugged his cock out from his underwear. It was already at full mast, and Keith's mouth watered at the sight of the thick shaft. Shiro tapped it against Keith's cheek a couple times then dragged the tip over to press to his lips, leaving a wet trail of precome behind.

"Come on now. Suck my cock like a good boy." Given permission, Keith opened his mouth and took only the flared head of Shiro's cock in. Sucking lightly, he pressed his tongue to the slit to savor the taste.

He knew Shiro wouldn't have patience for this pace for long, he was only warming up for the main event.

Sure enough, Shiro soon gripped him by the hair again pulling him back off his cock. "I know you can do better than that, Keith. Need me to show you what to do?"

Keith nodded eagerly. "Please." Shiro raised an eyebrow and Keith quickly corrected himself. "Please Captain Shirogane. Sir."

Shiro smirked. "Good boy."

Keith opened his mouth wide and Shiro thrust his cock in deep. As it pressed back to his throat Keith gagged, but Shiro only pulled out for a second before thrusting harshly back in. His eyes watered and he tried to relax his throat as best he could, wanting to take it down to the root.

It took a couple minutes but eventually he was able to swallow it down, feeling his nose press into the white hair at the base. Shiro held him there for a moment, and looked down at him almost proudly.

"There we go. So good for me," Shiro said. Keith trembled at the praise, feeling his own erection throbbing in too tight pants. "Ready for more?"

Keith moaned his approval and Shiro resumed thrusting. His pace was brutal, pulling out until only the tip was left against Keith lips and then going right back down to the root. The back of his throat was starting to feel bruised. Saliva dripped down from his stretched lips to his chin.

Shiro was far gone, just spewing out praise constantly. "So perfect. Just made to take my cock. You're doing so well, Keith." It left Keith feeling lightheaded from more than just the lack of breath.

Keith shifted his thighs where he kneeled, hoping for some friction to quell his own rapidly skyrocketing arousal. He loved the feeling of of Shiro's cock in his throat, loved that Shiro was just taking pleasure in using him. It was overwhelming.

Suddenly Shiro's pace faltered, hips stuttering in their thrusts. "Gonna come..." was the only quick warning Keith got before Shiro held him at the deepest point again with his hair in a vice-like grip, and warm sticky fluid shot into his throat. Keith swallowed the fluid gratefully.

Shiro kept him held down as he caught his breath, and only once the aftershocks from his orgasm faded did he finally pull Keith off his softening cock.

Keith coughed, taking deep breaths to make up for the lack of oxygen. Shiro released his grip on Keith's wrists from the Altean arm and stroked his hair gently as he recovered. Once Keith's breath had returned to normal, he pulled him to stand up and into a loose hug. Despite his face being soaked with tear tracks and a mixture of saliva and precome, Shiro didn't mind when Keith snuggled into his shoulder.

"You did so good. Thank you, Keith," Shiro said softly. "Want me to get you off too?"

Keith nodded and Shiro slid his Altean hand down to undo his pants. When Shiro grasped his cock Keith hissed at the sensation, he was already so close. It only took a short while of Shiro firmly stroking him before Keith was coming with a drawn out moan.

Keith slumped against Shiro exhaustedly and Shiro chuckled. "Felt good?"

"Yeah," Keith mumbled, not surprised that his voice sounded as wrecked as he felt.

Shiro kissed the top of his head. "I'm glad. Now let me get you cleaned up."

Shiro maneuvered them to the small couch in his office and started to wipe up the mess. As Shiro used a tissue to gently wipe the tear tracks from Keith's face, Keith couldn't help himself mumbling out "I love you, Shiro."

Shiro smiled back at him. "Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know a lot of people are shy leaving comments on E rated fics but I'd love to hear from you! Feel free to comment anonymously.
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for ships/kinks for future chapters feel free to put them in a comment!


	2. Keith/Kolivan - Outdoor Sex/Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Keith had started with the Blades, he and Kolivan had made an arrangement. If Kolivan was allowed to fuck Keith when and wherever he wanted, then Keith would be allowed to go on whatever missions he chose.
> 
> Keith/Kolivan - Outdoor Sex/Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> Keith/Kolivan, sometime post S3  
> Public sex, outdoor sex, clothed sex, size kink, size difference, creampie, orgasm denial, mild spanking (only twice), and very mild authority kink.
> 
> Sheith might be my otp but I am always a sucker for Keith/Kolivan. Hope you enjoy!

The Blade of Marmora was investigating a long abandonned planet that Zarkon had once used as a base, hoping to find some useful intel left in the ruins. Kolivan had ordered all the agents on the mission to split up to cover more ground. Except Keith.

Kolivan had Keith pushed up against the half destroyed wall of a ruined building. He towered over him, one hand quickly unzipping Keith's suit from the back. His large hands slipped into the fabric, one to grasp at Keith's ass and the other sliding around to front to stroke Keith's growing erection. Keith moaned appreciatively.

Ever since Keith had started with the Blades, he and Kolivan had made an arrangement. If Kolivan was allowed to fuck Keith when and wherever he wanted, then Keith would be allowed to go on whatever missions he chose. From Keith's perspective it was a win/win situation; tall, muscular men were Keith's type anyway so getting fucked by a man that exemplified that was no problem.

Keith bucked his hips eagerly, hoping to get Kolivan to hurry up but the large alien didn't budge.

"Slow down, little one," Kolivan's deep voice growled to him, "I need to prepare you first."

Keith looked over his shoulder to give Kolivan an impatient pout. "Well if you would have warned me, I would have prepared myself before we got here."

With a look of annoyance, Kolivan gave Keith's ass a quick slap causing him to let out a startled yelp. "Don't talk back to me. We may have an agreement but I am still your leader."

"Sorry sir." Keith faced back towards the wall, bracing his hands against it as he let Kolivan continue to feel him up.

The coarse pads of his fingers felt amazing as Kolivan jerked his cock slowly. The pleasure built slowly, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout Keith's body. Kolivan's other hand trailed its fingers down the crack of his ass, stopping to add teasing light pressure against his entrance.

It continued that way for a while, Keith starting to pant with eager anticipation. When the hands suddenly pulled away, Keith whined in dismay.

"Patience," Kolivan scolded him once more. Keith heard a noise behind him as Kolivan slicked up his fingers with the lube he always kept hidden in a pouch on his belt. There was a wet pressure against his hole for a moment, Kolivan spreading slick all around in teasing circles, and then one finger slid in with ease.

Kolivan's fingers were long and thick, much bigger than any human ones that Keith had ever felt. The first time Kolivan had fingered him it had taken forever for Keith to adjust to the stretch, two fingers feeling like an larger than average human dick. Prep alone felt like getting fucked. But now after months of having sex with Kolivan almost daily, Keith could take those fingers beautifully.

Thrusting and twisting the finger inside him, Kolivan slipped his other hand back under Keith's suit to the front to resume pumping his cock. The dual stimulation had Keith writhing in pleasure, gritting his teeth to try to hold his voice down but not quite succeeding.

One finger quickly became two, brushing against his prostate teasingly with every twist inside. The heat in Keith's gut was quickly mounting and when Kolivan pushed a third finger inside he was already close. When the fingers were pulled out with a wet squelching sound, Keith let out a sigh of relief. He only wanted to come when Kolivan was inside him.

Behind him, Kolivan opened the front of his suit just enough to let out his cock and Keith couldn't help but turn slightly to catch a glimpse of it. It was enormous, more than 10 inches long and as thicker than Keith's wrist, dark purple in color and lined with thick veins. Anyone might have trouble believing it could ever fit inside, but Keith knows from experience that it would. He could feel himself starting to salivate just looking at it.

"Ready?" Kolivan said as he took his cock in hand, quickly coating it with lube.

Keith nodded eagerly, arching his back to present himself to Kolivan. The wide tip pressed against his hole. "Yes, Kolivan! Please!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kolivan thrust inside. Keith threw his head back and moaned, the loud noise echoing around the deserted ruins around them. The stretch felt obscene, and Keith could distinctly feel every inch that pressed inside him. Kolivan didn't stop until he bottomed out, large hips pressed flush to Keith's small ones. He waited there for a moment for Keith to adjust, stroking his cock again but it was too much for Keith.

"W-wait, Kolivan! I'm gonna come!" keith stammered out, feeling the familiar coiling sensation in his abdomen. Kolivan quickly gripped the base of Keith's cock, stopping his orgasm just in time.

Kolivan leaned down to growl in Keith's ear. "You don't get to come until I do."

Keith whimpered and nodded in assent. After another brief moment, Kolivan pulled back halfway and thrust back inside. It was a brisk pace right from the start, with an experienced rhythm that had Keith overwhelmed.

He could hear himself babbling incoherent nonsense, some sort of slurred repetition of 'please' and 'fuck' over and over with Kolivan's name thrown in every now and then for good measure. He couldn't help it. Kolivan's dick was putting delightful pressure on his prostate with every movement. If Kolivan's hand wasn't still clamped around his cock, Keith would have been long gone.

It felt like it went on for an eternity, Keith losing himself in the ecstasy of feeling Kolivan inside him. The sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder as Kolivan increased his speed. He was getting close. Kolivan hunched over, biting at Keith's neck and jawline to leave marks that everyone would see. No one would have any doubt of who Keith belonged to.

With loud growl, Kolivan's hips finally jerked out of rhythm. Wet heat filled Keith's insides even as Kolivan fucked him through it and Keith whined in need of his own release.

"Fine. You can have your turn now," Kolivan whispered into his ear. He released Keith's cock at the same time he pulled his own out. Keith screamed in pleasure, spasming at the force of his release and only being held up by Kolivan's hands holding him steady.

Keith panted in exhaustion as Kolivan zipped the back of his suit back up. His own come was sticky at the front of his suit and he could feel Kolivan's leaking out of his hole to wet the back. Thankfully moisture didn't show through the Blade suits.

Kolivan gave Keith another spank, making him wince at the soreness of his well-used ass.

"Come on. We have a mission to complete," Kolivan said, voice unaffected like nothing had even occured. Keith quickly nodded and stood up straight, following Kolivan as he started to lead him on a path through the ruined buildings.

Keith could feel come dripping down his leg the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know a lot of people are shy leaving comments on E rated fics but I'd love to hear from you! Feel free to comment anonymously.
> 
> Also if you have any suggestions for ships/kinks for future chapters feel free to put them in a comment!


	3. Keith/Shiro - Coming Untouched/Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Keith’s opinion, it was entirely Shiro’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:
> 
> Keith/Shiro, post S7  
> Coming untouched, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, anal fingering, anal sex, passing out during orgasm (only for a moment), and crying during sex (from pleasure, not pain).
> 
> If anything else needs to be tagged please let me know!
> 
> This chapter (pairing/kink) was suggested by CapriciousUke with a couple extra things thrown in by me. Hope you enjoy!

In Keith’s opinion, it was entirely Shiro’s fault.

When they had met for lunch earlier that day Shiro had worked Keith up, petting at Keith’s covered erection through his pants as he tugged down the collar of his uniform to suck marks into the exposed skin. But when he was paged in for an impromptu meeting with the rest of the Atlas bridge crew he’d needed to rush off. Keith completely understood that Shiro’s duty as captain came first, after all Keith would have run off in the same way if he had been called in to meet with the other paladins. But that didn’t stop him from feeling the unresolved arousal for the rest of the afternoon.

When Shiro finally returned to his quarters at the end of the day, Keith was waiting. Just barely giving the man enough time to kick off his shoes, Keith dragged Shiro to bed.

As Keith tugged impatiently at Shiro’s uniform jacket, Shiro chuckled. “Someone’s eager tonight.”

Keith only glared at him, tossing the offending fabric off the side of the bed unceremoniously along with the rest of his clothes. Shiro returned the favor by undressing Keith just as quickly. Hands trailing up the exposed skin of his chest, Keith eagerly leaned in when Shiro’s mouth pressed to his. He wasn’t having it with the slow pace Shiro was setting, taking matters into his own hands and biting at Shiro’s lips to get him to open up. He made the kiss wet and deep, eager for Shiro to feel his need.

Shiro reached down to start to stroke at Keith’s cock between them and made a surprised noise when his hand was batted away. Keith wasn’t in the mood for foreplay, his body was burning too hot with desire. Leaning over to the nightstand, Keith pulled the half empty container of lube out and tossed it to him.

“We can go slow later, I need you now,” Keith huffed, getting on his hands and knees to give Shiro easy access. Shiro let out a surprised laugh and moved forward to acquiesce.

“Alright. Whatever you want baby.” Shiro planted a kiss on Keith’s shoulder. Behind him, Keith could hear the click of the cap of the lube and then a moment later he felt a wet finger pressed against him. He sighed in relief at the feeling, pushing his hips back to encourage Shiro to keep going.

One finger quickly slid in, Shiro thrusting it and brushing it against his prostate just like he knew Keith liked. Everything Shiro did always made Keith feel good, and if it were anyone else Keith would be embarrassed at how easy it was to work him up. He was already panting and shivering at the waves of pleasure washing over him.

“Hurry up,” Keith said, trying not to let it sound like a whine. “Please, Shiro. _Please_?”

It was a bit of an unfair play, Shiro usually liked to be careful during prep just in case but Keith knew his boyfriend was a sucker whenever he begged. Sure enough, Shiro bit back a quiet groan and slipped in his second finger. It stung just a bit, but it felt good. Keith’s cock throbbed between his legs, painfully neglected out of necessity. If he were to touch himself at all he would come immediately and he couldn’t let that happen. He only wanted to come once he had Shiro fucking into him.

“You want me that bad, baby?” Shiro said, leaning forward to whisper in Keith’s ear. Keith whimpered in agreement; at this point even Shiro’s voice was enough to set him off.

Twisting both fingers inside him, Shiro insistently pressed against Keith’s prostate making Keith unable to hold back his moans and whines. Keith pressed his face against his forearms on the bed in front of him, unable to keep himself upright any longer. He couldn’t take much more.

Much sooner than Keith was expecting Shiro pulled his fingers out. Usually Shiro made sure to use three fingers because his cock was a bit larger than most, but it seemed Keith wasn’t the only impatient one today. Keith heard the lube being opened once again and then Shiro’s hiss of pleasure as he stroked it onto his cock. He tried not to picture Shiro stroking himself, despite how good he knew he looked doing it; it wouldn’t do him any favors in trying to hold himself back.

“Ready for me?” Shiro asked, accompanied by the warm pressure of his tip pressing to Keith’s entrance.

“Y-yes!” was all Keith could choke out.

“You got it.”

When Shiro finally pushed inside, Keith cried out. The rushed preparation made the stretch even more pronounced and even a little bit rough and Keith loved it. Shiro pressed in slowly to the hilt and then paused to let him adjust, stroking Keith’s hip gently to soothe him. Shiro’s cock was boiling hot inside him.

Keith was overwhelmed. His cock was pouring out precome and he could feel a familiar tension in his gut. Shiro pulled back and started to thrust, not quickly but sure and steady. But it was only a minute before Keith tightened around him.

Keith’s vision went white. Electricity ran through his body like a shock wave, pleasure cresting and he couldn’t hold back a scream as he came. His untouched cock shot rope after rope of come onto the waiting sheets below as his body shook uncontrollably. Without any doubt, it was the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced.

Keith struggled to catch his breath pleasant after shocks still making him tremble. Shiro’s shocked voice suddenly startled him back to reality. “Wow, Keith.”

It struck him just then how embarrassingly quick that was. His face flushed red. “I- sorry, I’ve been waiting all day for it and it just felt so good-”

“Keith,” Shiro quickly cut him off, voice breathless with arousal. “That was amazing. I barely had to touch you.” Shiro’s hand slid around to stroke Keith’s quivering abdomen. “Think you can give me another?”

Keith’s softening erection came back to full hardness in an instant. “God, _yes_.”

Shiro shifted inside Keith, pulling back once more. The sensation of friction at the slide was just too good, little sparks of pleasure sending tremors up Keith’s spine once more. Slipping his arms further forward on the bed sheets Keith pressed his chest down to the mattress, arching his back to give Shiro a better angle. Spreading his legs further, Keith couldn’t help but imagine how debauched the position must look.

Shiro didn’t hold back this time, fucking hard and fast into Keith. He gripped Keith’s hips almost too tight to keep him in place. Keith was in heaven, his whole world narrowed down to the feeling of Shiro’s cock inside him.

Shiro kept the pace for a while, letting out his own quiet moans of enjoyment that were music to Keith’s ears. Nothing was better than knowing he was making Shiro feel good too.

“You’re so amazing, Keith,” Shiro said. His Altean arm reached around to touch Keith’s neglected cock, making Keith twitch with the overstimulation. He began to pump him in time with the quick thrusts, and Keith felt tears slip down his cheeks. “Come on now. Come for me again.”

Shiro’s hips suddenly stopped deep inside, and the feeling of Shiro’s own orgasm splashing against his insides was all Keith needed to push him over the edge once more. The warmth of satisfied pleasure cascaded over him, and Keith blacked out.

* * *

 

When he came back to himself, Shiro had already pulled out of him and was now cleaning him up with a wet rag. He grumbled a bit at the coolness pressed against the overheated skin of his ass and Shiro looked up at him.

“There you are,” Shiro said with a smile. “Had me worried there for a second, baby. How’d it feel?”

Keith stretched his arms out and sat up before responding. “I don’t think I have words to describe how good that felt. But don’t get any ideas because I really don’t think I can handle doing that too often.”

Shiro laughed. “That’s fine. As long as you enjoyed yourself.”

Keith reached out with both arms and Shiro quickly moved into for the hug being offered. Keith pressed his face into the side of Shiro’s neck and sighed. “I always enjoy myself with you.”

They settled back down into the bed and spent the rest of their evening comfortably cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, but that was the best place I could think to finish. I hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment, I know some people are shy about commenting on E rated fic but you can always do so anonymously!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for kinks/pairings you'd like to see, leave them in a comment!


	4. James/Keith - Riding/Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James almost always arrived for training early. He prided himself on punctuality and being prepared for anything. Trust Keith to mess that up.
> 
> James/Keith - Riding/Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:
> 
> James/Keith, post S7  
> Riding, anal sex, rimming, felching, hand jobs, power bottom Keith, clothed sex, and mentioned sex toys
> 
> I'm finally starting to see the fun of James/Keith so I thought I'd write a little something for them. Enjoy!

 James almost always arrived for training early. He prided himself on punctuality and being prepared for anything. Trust Keith to mess that up.

Keith had strode into his room on the Atlas just as James was pulling on his uniform jacket. Wearing casual clothes, James assumed Keith must have been enjoying a rare day off. There was also a small devilish smirk across Keith's features, tipping James off to the events that were about to happen.

"Anything I can help you with?" James asked, feigning ignorance to Keith's plan.

Keith sauntered over to where James stood, reaching up to take hold of the fabric of James' uniform. He yanked him forward into a rough kiss with no preamble, fisting both hands into his jacket to keep him in place. James groaned into the kiss, moving to hold Keith by his thin waist.

Keith pulled back only a fraction to stare into James' eyes. "You know exactly what I want."

James certainly did. A couple months ago after an intense group training exercise, James and Keith, blood rushing with post battle adrenaline, had ended up hiding in the back of the Atlas hangar jerking each other off. Since then they hadn't been able to go more than two days without getting their hands on each other.

With a light shove, Keith pushed James to sit down at the edge of his bed and straddled his lap. He quickly undid the clasp on his pants.

"I have drills to run in a twenty minutes," James warned, but he didn't have any intention of stopping him.

"That's more than enough time," Keith retorted with a roll of his eyes. He tugged James' cock out and gave it a couple firm pumps. "And it seems like you won't take that long. Right, Griffin?"

James grumbled halfheartedly as he enjoyed the feeling of Keith's hand sliding up and down his shaft. He noticed Keith pull a small tube of lubricant out of his pocket and hissed when he squirted the cold lube right on his cock. Keith kissed at James' neck as he warmed him back up with more steady strokes.

Barely any time had passed before Keith was getting up to tug off his shorts, revealing the lack of underwear beneath. James was surprised when Keith returned to his lap, propping up James' cock to position it at his entrance. It was happening so quickly that James barely managed to grab Keith's hips to stop him from taking his cock inside.

"What?" Keith complained.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I need to prepare you first." James might have been just as horny as Keith but there was no way he was going to just fuck Keith with no prep. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Keith smiled and met James' eyes with a gaze dark with arousal. "I was playing with myself before I came here. Loosened myself up and had a toy shoved all the way in but it wasn't enough. Not as good as you. I need your cock."

His cock twitched with Keith's words, imagining him with a dildo plunging in and out of his hole, writhing and whining desperately for a release that wouldn't come. He reached a hand back to slip a finger inside, finding it pliant and wet just like Keith said. When he pulled it back out he found Keith looking down at him with an expectant expression, asking for permission to continue. James was happy to give it to him with a quick nod.

Keith slammed his hips down, taking James halfway at first with an exaggerated moan. He worked himself further down by riding James slow and steady. Enjoying the wet heat surrounding his throbbing cock, James let Keith do as he pleased, simply supporting him with both hands grasping the other's small hips. He could never get over just how slender Keith was; small but lined with muscle and always more than willing to show off how much stronger he was.

Eventually Keith managed to bottom out, his ass pressing right to James' lap with his cock fit snuggly inside. Keith paused his vertical movements and gyrated against him to get his cock to brush against his favorite spot and then finally took his own neglected erection in hand. Keith's inner walls fluttered around his cock at the added stimulation and James groaned, pressing his face to Keith's clothed chest in front of him.

"Not gonna last, Griffin?" Keith asked teasingly. James let out a hum of confirmation. Keith resumed riding him, clenching his inner muscles every time he took James' cock to the hilt. "That's fine. Come whenever you're ready. I want you to."

Another couple seconds of Keith taking him and James couldn't hold back his orgasm. He came with a low moan, his semen spurting up into Keith like a geyser. He hadn't even had a chance to catch his breath before Keith was pulling himself off his softening cock.

Arranging himself on his forearms and knees on the bed, Keith aimed himself so that his ass was facing James. A trickle of come was spilling down out of his hole. If he hadn't just come the sight would have had him hard in an instant.

"Look at the mess you made," Keith said breathlessly. "You should clean me up."

There was no way for James to deny him anything. He scrambled over quickly, gently using his thumbs to open up Keith's well-used hole. He allowed himself to admire the sight of pink stained with white for another moment and the leaned in to lick a wet stripe up the crack of his ass.

Keith let out a soft whine, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. James ignored it in favor of licking around his rim, tasting his own spend lining it. He worked his tongue inside easily, the hole more than loose enough to enable the intrusion. Keith writhed against him as James focused himself on the task of cleaning him up. He alternated quick licks and long strokes, making sure Keith never knew what was coming.

"Please," Keith eventually moaned, shifting his hips to get James' attention. He took pity on the desperate man and finally reached around to jerk his cock as he continued to thrust his tongue inside.

Keith's whole body shook as he came hard, jets of come sullying James' bedsheets below. James stroked him through the aftershocks until it was clear it was too much, and then placed a kiss at Keith's tailbone as he pulled away.

Keith rolled to his side and looked up to James, smiling appreciatively. "Thanks. It felt good."

James returned the smile, reaching out to stroke some of the sweat dampened hair away from his face. "Anytime."

Keith glanced to the clock on the wall and his smile slipped back to an amused smirk. "Speaking of time, your drills start in three minutes."

With an unrefined yelp, James jumped up. As he quickly tried to redress himself he glared down at Keith's gleeful face. "Damn it, Keith!"

As he rushed out of his room he could hear Keith's laughter echoing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment even though it's an E rated fic. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> I really like the idea of Keith and James being friends with benefits but if you'd like to read this as them being boyfriends feel free!
> 
> I really want to write more with James, especially something with tentacles since that was one of the only lines I enjoyed in S8, but I just posted an Allura/Tentacle fic yesterday so it feels like too soon!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for kinks/pairings you'd like to see me write in the future feel free to leave them in a comment. :)


	5. Shiro/Lance - Voyeurism/Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Standing outside Lance’s slightly ajar door with his hand down his pants watching inconspicuously as Lance was laying back on his bed pleasuring himself… Yeah he would definitely feel bad later.'
> 
> Shiro/Lance - Voyeurism/Orgasm Denial + Vibrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:
> 
> Shiro/Lance, sometime in either S1 or S2  
> Voyeurism, orgasm denial, vibrators, masturbation, hand jobs, anal sex  
> If you think any tags need to be added let me know!
> 
> This chapter was suggested by Lotor_Loves_Me! Thank you!

Shiro knew he should feel guilty. Standing outside Lance’s slightly ajar door with his hand down his pants watching inconspicuously as Lance was laying back on his bed pleasuring himself… Yeah he would definitely feel bad later. He had some reason for going to Lance’s room, but at that moment he couldn’t think of anything other than the display in front of him.

Lance had his eyes closed, one hand trailing across his chest to occasionally pinch and play with his own nipples while the other was low between his legs steadily thrusting a thick toy in and out. He panted and whimpered as he worked, heavenly noises that went straight to Shiro’s groin. There was no way anyone would be able to tear their attention away from it, Shiro rationalized to himself. He hadn’t had any sort of sexual release since before the Kerberos mission, given that he had no urge to relieve himself while in Galra captivity, and although on the Castle of Lions he had much more privacy he just hadn’t taken the opportunity so far due to being focused on the mission. Lance clearly wasn’t having that problem.

Shiro stroked himself slowly, admiring the way Lance’s muscles strained each time he shoved the large toy in too hard. The way his legs were splayed Shiro had a perfect view of his hole stretching on each movement. Lance was probably so tight and hot inside and Shiro groaned at the thought of his own cock being enveloped in it. He realized his mistake a moment too late.

Lance’s eyes flew open and his panicked gaze immediately met Shiro’s in the doorway. Both of them were frozen in place. Shiro had two choices: run away now or immediately apologize. As his mind weighed the pros and cons, Lance presented him with a much preferable third route.

As their eyes remained locked upon each other, Lance’s expression slowly shifted from shocked to something more sensual. Shifting himself to be display himself more proudly, he began moving the toy once again. His breathless voice choked out a moan. “Shiro….”

He didn’t need more invitation than that. Shiro shoved the door open the rest of the way and was quickly climbing onto the bed beside Lance, meeting him for an open mouth kiss. He let his hand slide down Lance’s side to take his cock in hand. Lance trembled at the feeling, pulling away from their kiss to press his face to Shiro’s shoulder as he moaned.

“Shiro, please.” He stopped moving the toy inside him, too overwhelmed at the feeling of Shiro’s calloused hand encasing his cock.

Shiro smirked, batting Lance’s hand away from where it still loosely held the end of the toy. Once he had a firm grip on it, Shiro discovered the switch located on the bottom. It was a vibrator despite Lance not having turned it on yet. “Oh? Didn’t you want to feel what this can really do?”

“It’s… so much…,” Lance panted. “I can’t last for too long….”

“Really,” Shiro murmured right into Lance’s ear. “I think you’re capable of more than you know. Do you want to try for me?”

Lance let out a high whine and nodded frantically into Shiro’s shoulder. Giving the toy a good couple thrusts for good measure, Shiro used his thumb to flick the switch. It was one setting only and even with Shiro’s familiarity with a variety of toys over the years, the vibrations were intense. Shiro couldn’t blame Lance for screaming.

He held the vibrator steady for a moment, watching Lance twitch and whimper with the intensity, and then began to slowly rotate it. Lance took Shiro’s metal arm in a painful grip, holding on for dear life and gritting his teeth as Shiro purposely pressed the tip to his prostate.

“Shiro, I’m gonna-!”

“Don’t come,” Shiro cut him off with the order. “Not until I say. You can hang on longer, I know you can.”

He started to pump the vibrator into him, slow and deep matching the pace of the strokes on his cock. Tears slipped from the corners of Lance’s eyes as he tried desperately to hold back. “I c-can’t!”

“You can,” Shiro insisted. He saw the way Lance’s chest started to flush and his abdominal muscles tightened. A definite sign of orgasm on the horizon- if Shiro didn’t have other plans. He quickly tightened his grip around the base of Lance’s throbbing erection, ensuring his compliance with the order. “See? All you needed was a little help.”

Lance was basically sobbing into Shiro at this point, grinding his hips down on the toy desperate for release. Shiro’s own cock ached in envy of Lance’s pleasure, unfortunately neglected. Shiro needed more.

He quickly switched the toy off, earning a confused noise from Lance in response. Extricating himself from Lance’s grip, he shifted their positions so that Shiro loomed over the sharpshooter settled between his legs. He undid his pants quickly and tugged his cock out, watching Lance’s blushing amd sweat dampened face the whole while.

“Lance, are you okay with this going further?” he asked seriously. As much as he knew they were both into it, he had to make sure. Plus, hearing Lance say he wanted it would be an undeniable turn-on.

Lance took a few deep breaths to calm himself and then nodded his head. “Yeah, Shiro, please. I need you.”

Shiro offered him a smile in return and glanced around to find the container of lube he expected to be there. Sure enough, tangled in the blankets he found a half full tube. He had to wonder how frequently Lance used it. Letting his imagination spur him on, Shiro quickly squirted the cold fluid into his hand to warm it before stroking it liberally on to his eagerly awaiting dick.

Carefully he tugged the massive toy away, admiring the girth and length of the vibrator as well as Lance’s ability to take it. Lance gives an impatient hiss as it comes free, his loosened hole trying to clench around nothing. Shiro slips two of his fingers inside to make sure Lance is adequately prepped, and then presses the fat head of his cock to the pink rim. He gives Lance one more glance for approval and seeing no hesitance he pushes inside.

They’re both too turned on to wait, so Shiro quickly picked up a quick pace. He kept one hand tightly clamped around Lance’s cock, while the other held his hips at the proper angle. Lance was taking gasping breaths whenever he can, clearly stunned by the sheer size of Shiro filling him inside.

Shiro almost regretted jerking himself off to Lance earlier just for the fact that he could already feel his orgasm building. He doesn’t hold back, hearing the other man begging for release in broken sentences. He pumps his hips once, twice more and then he releases the first jets deep inside Lance. Struck with a sudden idea though he pulled out, releasing Lance’s cock at the same time.

"You can come now," he grunts out. Lance screamed himself hoarse as he thrashed through his own orgasm. Shiro jerked himself as he came, aiming his cock so that his own come would mix with Lance’s on the man’s lower belly.

It took a few moments for them to calm down, and Shiro let himself plop down next to Lance on the bed. With a brief hesitation, Lance curled up against Shiro.

“Was that okay?” Shiro asked softly.

Lance gave him a wide smile. “Man, are you kidding? That was better than I ever dreamed of doing it with you!”

Rather than all of the stuff they’d just done, that was what finally made Shiro blush. “You dreamed about me?”

“Me and about 95% of the other cadets in the Garrison.” Lance rolled his eyes, but suddenly he seemed to turn shy. “Seriously though… That wasn’t a one time thing, right? We can do that again?”

Shiro let out a quiet affectionate laugh. “Yeah, Lance. We can definitely do that again. Anytime you want.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It's my first time writing Shiro/Lance so I hope it turned out well.  
> Feel free to leave a comment telling me your thoughts, I really like to hear from people! :)
> 
> As always don't forget you can leave a comment with a suggested kink/pairing if you're interested!


	6. Shiro/Keith - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their relationship progressed they found themselves becoming more comfortable sharing their sexual interests, and one of Keith's top fantasies happened to be waking up to find that Shiro had used him during the night.
> 
> Shiro/Keith - Somnophilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:
> 
> Shiro/Keith  
> Somnophilia, consensual somnophilia, anal sex, anal fingering, creampie, trust kink, mild praise kink, and mild orgasm denial.
> 
> If any other tag needs to be added please let me know.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait between chapters! The Keith/Blade of Marmora fic I was going to use as chapter 6 ended up too long so I posted it as a separate fic. You can check it out on my account!

Shiro trudged into his quarters late into the night. He'd been caught up reading over some extra reports Iverson dumped on him and he was more than a little tired.  But the sight that greeted him in his bedroom made the exhaustion drain away.

Keith was lying face down on top of the blankets, letting out soft breaths as he slept peacefully. Seeing Keith always improved Shiro's mood, but much to Shiro's delight Keith was completely bare. It was a signal that he'd been looking forward to seeing for weeks.

As their relationship progressed they found themselves becoming more comfortable sharing their sexual interests, and one of Keith's top fantasies happened to be waking up to find that Shiro had used him during the night. Shiro had been more than into the idea, but at the same time reasonably nervous. What if Keith wasn't in the mood? How would Shiro know? Which led to Keith coming up with a clear signal: naked and laying above the sheets meant that he was giving the OK.

Shiro stripped off his uniform and crawled onto the bed beside his boyfriend. Stroking Keith's hair back from where his face was pressed to the pillow, he took a moment to just admire how beautiful he was. Face relaxed in sleep and bathed in the faded blue lighting of the Atlas, he looked so young.

Shiro smiled as he whispered quietly. "Keith, are you awake?"

It was always worth checking. If Keith wasn't fully asleep Shiro would be more than willing to have sex with him awake, but more often than not Keith slept like the dead. It was incredibly difficult to wake him up, it was only blaring alarms necessitating his attention that could force him out of sleep early. It made the idea of fucking him in his sleep even more tempting.

When Keith showed no response to Shiro's question, Shiro moved in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. He let his Altean arm float over to the nightstand to retrieve the lube as he trailed a line of kisses over his neck and down his back. When he reached Keith's ass, Shiro sucked bruising marks into the soft skin for Keith to find in the morning.

Quickly he popped the cap on the lube and poured some of the slick fluid down the crack of Keith's ass. He admired the shine of it slowly trickling down over Keith's hole, and took a moment to tease the tip of his finger over the pucker of his entrance. Yet another benefit of Keith's sleeping state, he could take his time and have no complaints. 

It only took slight pressure for his finger to slide in, all of Keith's muscles relaxed and pliant. He placed more kisses against Keith's hips as he carefully twisted and thrusted his finger inside. Keith was completely unresponsive to his movements, still blissfully sleeping.

On his next thrust he inserted a second finger and watched as the hole stretched to accomodate it. Shiro's fingers were thick but his dick was even thicker and longer, it was no small feat for Keith's body to adapt to take him. He pressed against Keith's prostate a few times just to watch the involuntary twitch of Keith's hips. His Altean arm slipped around to Keith's front, trapped against the bed. He gave firm strokes to Keith's dripping erection, and worked the fingers in his ass in tandem. The easiest way to make Keith loose enough to take his cock was to make him come.

It didn't take long, possibly aided by whatever wet dream the actions on his body had conjured up, and Keith let out a sleepy whine as his cock jetted out streams of come into Shiro's hand and onto the comforter. He shivered a few times and then stilled, breathing settling back to normal.

"Good boy," Shiro mumbled as he planted an affectionate kiss to Keith's tailbone. He couldn't help it, even though he knew Keith couldn't hear him. He wanted to shower Keith in love and praise whenever possible.

Shiro gave another few hard thrusts of his fingers just to assure himself the Keith was relaxed enough and then drew back for a moment to lube himself up. He was already worked up to the point that his cock was burning with the anticipation to be inside. Keith's hole clenched around nothing as Shiro lined himself up. He held onto Keith's hips with both hands and slid in straight to the hilt.

As he watched his cock disappear inside him, Shiro looked down at the prone form of his boyfriend beneath him. He tried to commit to memory the display of absolute submission and trust Keith had bestowed upon him. Offering up his body in its most vulnerable state for Shiro to take pleasure in Keith had entrusted his wellbeing to Shiro, knowing beyond a doubt that Shiro would treat him well. Shiro felt nothing but love and respect for him and wouldn't let him down.

He started his thrusts slowly, watching to make sure Keith didn't give the slightest sign of discomfort. Keith's insides were lax and warm, feeling indescribably good squeezing around Shiro's cock. He steadily built up the pace, delightedly taking in the sound of Keith's breaths shifting to needy whines half muffled into the pillow. He shifted his position, basically laying on top of Keith so he could kiss at the nape of his neck while he pounded his hips against Keith's.

The echoing noises of skin slapping against skin mingling with Keith's desperate noises had Shiro at his peak sooner than he would have liked. Heat built in his abdomen and he tightened his grip on Keith as he struggled to maintain a steady rhythm inside. He pushed to the deepest point and groaned as he released his come inside, filling Keith to the limit.

Shiro pulled himself out and collapsed to the side watching Keith squirm with sudden emptiness. Not allowing him a second orgasm always made for a more eager Keith in the morning. He let himself cool down for a few minutes before cleaning up- of course leaving his release deep inside Keith. Tugging the blankets out from under Keith he tucked him in properly, not wanting to let the man be bare and cold for the rest of his night's sleep.

He settled in beside him and pulled Keith to his chest under the blankets, letting their shared warmth lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

Keith woke up the next morning feeling more than well rested with Shiro sleeping at his side. When he went to sit up though, he felt the telltale shift of fluid inside him spilling out and wetting his thighs. He gasped at the sensation and felt his cock hardening immediately.

Shiro had another half hour before his alarm would go off, but his boyfriend pouncing on him had him alert and roused well ahead of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any requests for future ships/kinks feel free to suggest them in the comments. And if you're nervous about commenting on an E rated fic feel free to do so anonymously!


	7. Keith/Shiro - Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shiro, please," Keith begged, panting into the side of Shiro's neck as he sat in Shiro's lap.  
> "Be good, Keith," Shiro chided him, focusing on the tablet in front of him and not sparing Keith a glance. "You've been doing so well. Just let me finish a few more forms."
> 
> Keith/Shiro - Cockwarming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:
> 
> Keith/Shiro  
> Cockwarming, riding, praise kink, and orgasm denial
> 
> If any other tags need to be added please let me know.
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this! I have a couple WIPs I'm slowly writing so hopefully those will be getting uploaded soon.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Shiro, please," Keith begged, panting into the side of Shiro's neck as he sat in Shiro's lap.

"Be good, Keith," Shiro chided him, focusing on the tablet in front of him and not sparing Keith a glance. "You've been doing so well. Just let me finish a few more forms."

Keith couldn't help but whine as he involuntarily clenched around the cock buried deep inside his ass. They'd been in this position for more than an hour, sitting on the couch in their shared quarters on the Atlas while Shiro caught up on his enormous backlog of necessary paperwork. They were both busy people, especially with Shiro as captain, and they had limited free time, so when their desires and responsibilities conflicted, they had to compromise.

Although he was desperate for stimulation, Keith knew he couldn't get in the way of Shiro's work. Shiro had the solution: Keith would be allowed to sit on Shiro's cock until Shiro felt he was sufficiently caught up on paperwork, as long as he wasn't a distraction. Keith had eagerly agreed to the proposition.

He had vastly overestimated his ability to ignore the thick stretch of Shiro's dick opening him up. The initial slide down onto his cock was euphoric; the slick slide of flesh into flesh making Keith's mind go blank. He'd very nearly started riding him out of instinct, but Shiro gripped his hip with his massive Altean hand to keep him in place at the deepest point.

He did his best to keep still, feeling as Shiro's cock slowly went soft inside him even as his own stayed at full mast. It felt so good inside, even soft, and the thought of just being a tool for Shiro to use to keep his dick warm had him on edge. But now, after so long waiting, it wasn't enough.

"Easy, baby," Shiro soothed and Keith belatedly realized that as he'd been lost in thought he had been whimpering pretty loudly. Shiro rubbed soft circles into his back. "You doing okay?"

It took Keith another few seconds to be able to form words. "I... can't. Need you now, Shiro."

Shiro sets down the tablet and pulls back to look Keith in the eye. "Alright, I've got you."

Shiro's cock started to perk up back to hardness and Keith couldn't hold back his noises. It was undescribable feeling it grow, stretching him back open again from the inside as his eyes were locked with Shiro's. Two large hands take hold of Keith's hips and after a moment of adjustment, Shiro simply lifts him up and lets him drop back down onto his thick cock.

The effect was instantaneous, Keith cried out and precome spilled out from his own dicks, dripping down between their bodies. Shiro kept their movements slow, making Keith ride him as he grips Shiro's shoulders tight in an attempt to ground himself. He was torn between wanting to come right away after waiting so long on the edge, and wanting it to last now that he finally could feel Shiro's cock thrusting inside.

Shiro made that decision for him, moving his human hand to Keith's front to jack him off, continuing to move Keith on his own cock with his Altean hand alone. It was more than enough to tip him over the edge and trigger his orgasm.

"Oh god, Shiro, yes!" Keith babbled as he felt the heat coiling tight in his abdomen. He spasmed and twitched when the tension suddenly broke, and come spurted out from his cock all over Shiro's hand. Shiro stroked him through the after shocks and stilled Keith's movements, leaving him once again seated with Shiro's dick at the deepest point.

Keith collapsed against Shiro's chest panring for breath, snuggling his face into his shoulder as Shiro moved the Altean hand up to gently stroke his hair. Keith noticed he hadn't come.

"What... about you?" he asked between breaths. Shiro smiled down at him.

"I've still got work to finish. You can keep my cock warm until then, right?"

Keith's face flushed as he nodded, now happily sated and more than willing to just stay still. Shiro picked up his tablet once again, and Keith felt himself drifting into a light sleep even as Shiro's cock remained rock hard inside him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts so feel free to leave a comment! You can always do so anonymously too.
> 
> If you have any requests for future chapters,  
> like specific kinks or ships, please feel free to leave a comment suggesting it!


	8. Shiro/Keith - Power Bottom Shiro/Restraints/Blindfolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a shock that Keith would let anyone see him this vulnerable. But it's not for just anyone- it's for Shiro. Only for Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:
> 
> Shiro/Keith
> 
> Bottom!Shiro, power bottoming, blindfolds, restraints, orgasm denial (mild), overstimulation, mild dom/sub, riding, creampie, mild praise kink (again)
> 
> If I've missed any tags please let me know!
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long for an update, life has been busy lol. But I should have more time now, so if you have any requests feel free to let me know!
> 
> I can't believe this is my first time writing Bottom!Shiro! I love it so much and I've been missing out on the fun. Hope you all enjoy!

Shiro can't help but stare in awe at the image of Keith beneath him. His arms are stretched out above him, his wrists tied to the bedposts and down below his ankles are done up in the same manner. He's completely bare except for a strip of black cloth covering his eyes.

On display and fully open to anything Shiro wanted to do to him.

It's a shock that Keith would let anyone see him this vulnerable. But it's not for just anyone- it's for Shiro. Only for Shiro.

"Shiro please," Keith begged as he tried to grind his hips up to where Shiro was straddling him, startling Shiro back into action. Using his Altean hand, Shiro pressed Keith back down to he bed to still him.

"Don't worry Keith, I'll take care of you," Shiro says, running his fingers lightly down his side just to see him shiver. The way he bites his lip, and the red flush spreading across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose at the edge of the blindfold... Shiro wants to commit his expression to memory.

Leaning over to the bedside table, Shiro retrieves the half empty bottle of lube and quickly coats his fingers. Still on his knees straddling Keith's hips, Shiro reaches back to press two fingers against his own entrance. He lets out an exaggerated groan as he presses them in to the first knuckle, just so Keith knows exactly what's happening. Keith desperately tugs at the tie holding his wrists to no avail.

"Patience," Shiro chides him between pants, continuously working his fingers in deeper with each thrust. "Gotta get myself nice and open for you. Want to make sure I can take your cock in as deep as I want."

"God, Shiro, I want you so bad," Keith says, trembling as he tries to control himself. Shiro smirked and leaned down until his lips brushed again Keith's ear, even as he continued to work himself open.

"I know you do, baby," he whispered breathlessly. "You wish you could just pin me down and fuck me hard, right? But tonight you're just going to take what I give you."

Shiro slid in another finger alongside the first two, letting his pants and soft groans out right into Keith's ear. Keith was nearly whimpering at this point, hips twitching against his will. Even though Shiro was just as eager, he made him wait. Twisting and thrusting his fingers well past what he needed to open up, he lets the wet noise of each movement echo up to tease Keith even more.

Eventually though, as good as his fingers feel inside, he knows Keith's cock will feel even better. Shiro can't wait any longer. He shifts back and pulls his fingers out with a soft hiss, seeing Keith's dick twitch in response. Chest flushed and heaving, Shiro can tell that that Keith needs him immediately. Applying a little more lube to his hand, Shiro reaches down to prepare Keith as well, receiving a startled yelp when he makes contact with Keith's previously neglected cock.

"I'm... not gonna last..." Keith chokes out as Shiro lubes him up with steady strokes.

"Yes you will baby," Shiro encourages him, giving him another few firm pumps just to hear him moan. "You're going to make me come first, then you can have your turn."

Shiro gives his own cock a few strokes just to quell his own needs, then settles himself upright on his knees. Using one hand to prop up Keith's cock to press against his loosened hole, he teases himself a little with the tip but doesn't yet press it in. Looking down at Keith's prone form, his other hand goes to stroke Keith's hair and then cup his cheek gently.

"Ready sweetheart?" he asks softly. He waits until he sees Keith nod his head before he starts to lower himself down.

Shiro takes it slow, wanting to feel every inch of Keith's burning hot cock forcing his hole open. Keith cries out, twisting in his bonds, wanting nothing more than to grab Shiro's hips to fuck up into him. But Shiro doesn't take pity on him, just lowers himself until Keith is fully sheathed inside, then gyrates his hips in subtle circles to feel him grind against his prostate pleasantly.

"You feel so good inside me, baby," Shiro says, starting to stroke himself once more as he kept himself still on top of Keith. "Fills me up just perfect."

"Please!" Keith cries, halfway to sobbing out of desperation. Shiro shushes him, just continuing to rock his hips slowly, not giving him any relief.

"Just hold on a bit longer, baby," he soothes him, using one finger to press at Keith's lip until he obediently takes into his mouth to suck. It'll keep him quiet for a little longer as Shiro remains perched on Keith's cock and jacks off.

Shiro works himself hard, bringing himself right to the edge where he can feel the familiar coiling sensation in his abdomen. It's only then that he starts to move, forcing himself up and nearly off Keith's dick before slamming himself hard and fast back down. Keith screams around Shiro's fingers in his mouth, having not expected such a sudden start.

The ecstasy on Keith's face, with overwhelmed tears dampening the blindfold is the only other thing Shiro needs to come. His come spurts out messily onto Keith's belly as he continues to ride him hard, feeling the strain in his thighs even as he's overcome with pleasure.

"S-so good, Keith," he groans as his orgasm passes. He's feels so sensitive inside as he forces himself into overstimulation to keep riding Keith. He pulls his spit soaked fingers from Keith's mouth and uses both his hands to brace himself on Keith's chest, giving him more leverage to move harder and faster.

"Shi... ro..." Keith barely manages to groan before Shiro feels hot liquid spurting into him.

"That's good baby. Come for me," Shiro praises, slowing his movements to let Keith ride out his orgasm. Keith's shaking like a leaf the entire time, thrashing in against his restraints and gasping for air.

Shiro only stops moving once Keith's whines turn pained, letting them both cool down from the intensity of their aftershocks. He gives Keith a moment to breathe and then carefully pulls himself off Keith's softened cock, making him whine pitifully.

"Shh, I've got you," Shiro mumbles as he settles beside him. He makes quick work of the knots holding his wrists and ankles, then unties the blindfold to reveal the gorgeous violet eyes he adores so much, rimmed red with tears. "Feeling okay, Keith?"

Keith offers Shiro a soft smile and shifts so he can lay against the muscle of Shiro's chest. "Felt so good."

Shiro smiles in return and presses a kiss to the crown of his head affectionately. He can feel the semen leaking out of his hole and now the wet mess on Keith's belly being pressed to his abs, but he can't bring himself to care. They can clean up later.

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I'd really love to hear feedback so dont be shy about leaving a comment! You can even do so anonymously.
> 
> Seriously feel free to leave a comment with a request, I'll take any ideas into consideration!


	9. James/Keith - 69/Facial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James doesn't know how he managed to be lucky enough to get Keith in his bed, but he's more than grateful for it.
> 
> James/Keith - 69/Facial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! End of semester is busy but I should have free time now. This has been sitting half finished in my drafts for too long!
> 
> This chapter contains:  
> James/Keith  
> 69 position, facials, anal fingering, spit as lube (only for fingering), deepthroating, prostate milking, and a hint of oral fixation if you squint.
> 
> If you think anything else needs to be tagged, let me know! Enjoy!

James doesn't know how he managed to be lucky enough to get Keith in his bed, but he's more than grateful for it.

Landing back on the Atlas hangar, blood still pumping heavy with adrenaline after a long battle, the pair had made eye contact. The dark but electrifying gaze Keith had bestowed upon him was more than enough to get James harder than he'd ever been in his life- and Keith had not missed the bulge forming in his rather thin MFE suit. The Black Paladin immediately grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the hangar before anyone could interrupt.

And that's how James finds himself naked, being shoved down on his own bed as the most gorgeous man he's ever laid eyes on straddles his hips. Keith traces his fingers down James' chest appreciatively, feeling lines of muscle and pausing to pinch at his nipples.

"Didn't realize how much you'd bulked up," Keith teases, leaning down to ghost kisses across James' neck.

"...could say the same about you," James breathes, hating how affected he already is by the simple actions. James returns the favor by cupping one of Keith's pectorals and giving a firm squeeze. "You used to be such a scrawny kid."

Keith huffs out a laugh and grinds his ass back against James' throbbing cock, biting down at the curve of his neck in halfhearted retaliation. "Oh yeah? Still think of me as a kid then?"

Bucking his hips instinctively, James can't hold back a moan. "Fuck no."

"Better not." Keith pulls back with a smirk, glancing around James' small quarters. "Got any lube?"

Feeling his face go red, James shakes his head. It hadn't even crossed his mind to pack any when the Atlas departed Earth. Then again he hadn't exactly gone to space with the intention of getting laid.

Keith frowns, eyebrows drawn together as he takes a moment to think. James almost can't believe how hot Keith can look with any expression. While he's distracted, Keith shifts their positions. He turns himself a full 180 degrees so his knees are planted on either side of James' head with his cock hovering teasingly right in front of his face. A perfect slender length, and if James' vision isn't playing tricks on him, tinged the faintest shade of purple. He's mesmerized by the sight, mouth watering from his desperation for a taste.

Keith gives James' own length a hard stroke, bringing him back to reality.

"Come on. You know what to do, right?" Keith complains. But only a second passes before his face shades pink, Keith biting his lip almost shyly. "I mean, only if you want to...."

James has never been more endeared in his life. He grips Keith's hip with one hand, pulling him in as the other hand positions Keith's cock at a better angle. Giving a gentle lick to the head, James glances up to Keith for approval. Keith offers him a smile, then tucks his hair behind his ear as he leans down to mirror the action, sending waves of pleasure radiating up James' spine.

Encouraged by Keith's reciprocation, James pillows his lips around the tip of the hot cock in his his grasp, and then slowly pulls Keith's hip in further to allow the cock to sink in towards the back of his throat. Keith lets out a soft whine around James' cock, running his tongue along the slit to collect the precome that dribbles out.

The mutual pleasure only builds as they spur each other on, each movement one makes encouraging the other to go farther. James nearly chokes when Keith manages to deepthroat him in a single slick glide, the lack of gag reflex making it seem almost too easy. Seeing the mischievous look Keith is sporting, James doesn't want to be outdone.

He pulls off of Keith's cock with a wet pop, making sure to continue to jerk it hard and fast with one hand just to keep Keith satisfied. Although he has a more than annoying gag reflex, he's happy to show off another way. He sucks his middle and pointer finger into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva before pressing them to the pink pucker of Keith's asshole. He teases it lightly with the tip of his finger just to watch it flutter in anticipation. Pressing one finger in slowly, James is rewarded with a drawn out moan. Smirking in satisfaction, he once again settles Keith's cock in his mouth, suckling lightly at the head as he begins to thrust his finger in and out.

Keith whimpers enticingly, bobbing his head up and down the full length of James' shaft. Every couple movements he pulls off to lick a stripe up from base to tip, rolling James' balls in his palm almost as if he were worshipping the erection in front of him. He lets the cock slide against his cheek, leaving streaks of saliva and precome in its wake.

James soon inserts his second finger and Keith wails, having full body shivers as he draws closer to the edge. James strokes his hip to soothe him even as he pumps the fingers inside hard, twisting them and crooking them until he finds what he's looking for.

"Griffin!" Keith moans out, pulling back from James' cock desperately but reluctant to part from the taste. James almost worries about the people out in the hall hearing their activities. "I-... can't last... shit!"

Sure enough, James feels the cock in his mouth start to twitch. He presses his fingers roughly into Keith's prostate as Keith nearly collapses above him, laying across his abdomen as he continues to mouth at James' cock in appreciation for the pleasure he's given. Hot fluid pools in James' mouth and he swallows greedily, milking the other man's prostate as Keith rides out an intense orgasm. His moans are unintelligible around the cock in his mouth, the reverberations of his voice feeling just as good to James.

Keith whines as the orgasm tapers off, still laying limp on top of James and completely fucked out. James tugs his fingers free of Keith's lax hole and pats his ass affectionately as he watches the gape try to clench around nothing. But he's still in need of his own release.

James swallows the last of Keith's cum, then shifts his hips to nudge his cock against Keith's face. "Come on now. Don't slack off."

Keith is too far gone to retort, simply suckling at the head of James' cock obediently. James is more than close enough for this to tip him over the edge. His own cum starts to spurt out, but only a single shot lands in Keith's mouth before the man pulls back to let the rest stain his features. James shakes through his orgasm, watching in aroused astonishment as his cum streaks across Keith's blissful face.

They both take a second to pant and catch their breath, then Keith rolls off of James to crawl up to his side. James is more than happy than to pull him into his arms, drawing him into a slow and sensual kiss. He's not deterred at all by the taste of his own cum in Keith's mouth, simply sucking at the other's tongue and mixing their tastes together. They part for air, lips still connected by thin lines of spit, but James can't help but admire the sated and blissed out look of Keith's glazed eyes.

The Black Paladin looks perfect with lines of white decorating the slope of his nose and caught in the long black eyelashes.

James gently wipes his mess from Keith's eyes, and places another more chaste kiss to his lips.

"Good?" Keith asks him, voice hoarse. James almost laughs.

"It was amazing," he responds softly. His own voice is in a similar state; everyone will know what they've been up to. James can't bring himself to care though.

They settle into each other's arms, legs entangled, and continue to share kisses until they're recovered enough for round two in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, it would mean a lot to me if you left a comment! It really encourages me to keep writing when I get feedback.
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon and I'm expecting it to be some Keith/Shiro public sex 👀
> 
> But if you have any other suggestions please feel free to put them in the comments!


End file.
